Burger Bro Ruins Fire Bro's Funeral And Burns Down The Church
Plot Exoton Christian Church is golding a funeral for Fire Bro, but Burger Bro pretends to be a zombified Fire Bro! After Burger Bro's defeat, Toxic Bro makes a bad speech about Fire Bro. This is the 24th and Penultimate episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito/Ice Bro/Bowser Jr.: Brian Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: Paul Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Allison Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli Burger Bro: Diesel Burger Bro's Dad/Spiny: Dallas Burger Bro's Mom: Kate Hammer Bro: Steven Boomerang Bro: David/Evil Genius/Zack Dry Bones: Professor Koopa: Eric Toxic Bro: Hugh Toxic Bro's Dad: Tom Toxic Bro's Mom: Salli Intro Paramount Feature Presentation logo And Now We're Pleased To Bring You Our Feature Presentation! Licensed Only For Non-Commercial Private Exhibition In Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use Or Copying Is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Paramount A Paramount Communications Company logo from 1990 to 1994 Walt Disney Animations Studios LogoLogo Dragon Ball Heroes Evil Dragon Mission Theme Plays Paramount Pictures Presents A Walt Disney Animation Studios Film Church interior. Burger Bro Ruins Fire Bro's Funeral And Burns Down The Church © 2011 Paramount © 2011 Disney © 2011 Go!Animate Studios Hushabye Mountain plays. Starring Diesel Dawson as Burger Bro Terry Hemmert as Burger Bro's Dad Samantha (TRF) as Burger Bro's Mom Hal as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat Zander Kannen as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito Nature Cat as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Ivy Smith as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note Bianca Ijexika as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola Rosie Anderson as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte Mike the Dog as Hammer Bro Caillou Anderson as Boomerang Bro Harrison Hunter as Ice Bro Warren Cook as Bowser Jr. Professor Quigley as Dry Bones Eric Smith as Koopa Zander Jurent as Toxic Bro Hooch (K9.5) as Toxic Bro's Dad Hashbrown (TRF) as Toxic Bro's Mom Transcript Kate: I Have Extremely Sad News! Fire Bro Just Got Hit By A Car And The Doctors Failed To Save Him! His Funeral Is In 5 Hours At Exoton Christian Church! This Will Be One Of The Only Times You Can Go! Burger Bro: Ugh! Not This C**p Again! At Exoton Christian Church... My Heart Will Go On plays. Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: We are gathered here today for the funeral of Fire Bro! Make sure you pray for him! Burger Bro: Hey Mom and Dad! May i use the Men's room? Dallas: Sure! But hurry back! Prayers begin in exactly 3 hours! Burger Bro: Okay! I'll hurry back! Outside the auditorium... Burger Bro: I am going to ruin the funeral by pretending to be a zombified Fire Bro and burning down the church! HA (X37)! In the Prayers room... Ice Bro: Rest in heaven my friend! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Burger Bro is in the room. Paper Mario Bowser Battle plays. Ice Bro: Burger Bro! What Are You Doing In Here? Burger Bro: I Am Here To Imprison You And Fire Bro And Pretend To Be A Zombified Fire Bro! Now Prepare For Your Life To Be Over Ice Bro! And Fire Bro, I Hope You Rot In Hell! Ice Bro: NO (X43)! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Burger Bro imprisons Ice Bro and Fire Bro's corpse. He then transforms himself into Fire Bro. Burger Bro (Zombie Fire Bro): No One Will Ever Know That I Am Really Burger Bro! Good Thing I Stole A Coffin From The Medieval Antique Store! Now To Hide In There! Zombie Fire Bro hides in his coffin. Hammer Bro walks in the room. Hammer Bro: Is this Fire Bro's coffin? (He checks inside). Yes! It is his coffin. I thought Ice Bro was in charge. Well, i guess he is home sick. Hammer Bro takes the coffin into the Men's dressing room. Hammer Bro: Here Boomerang Bro! You can decorate the coffin. Boomerang Bro: Thank you so much Hammer Bro! Zombie Fire Bro breaks out of the coffin and moans. Boomerang Bro: OH MY GOD! FIRE BRO IS A ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Back at the auditorium... Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito: Dear Fire Bro; I hope you have such a good time in heaven! I will miss you so much and thank you for all the wonderful times we had together! Amen! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: Fire Bro, you were a really good friend of ours! I hope to see you in heaven! Amen! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Dear Fire Bro; I loved being friends with you! I remember when we were at the beach swimming! It was fun swimming with you! Amen! Outside the auditorium... Boomerang Bro: Guys! I Have Something Very Important To Say! While I Was Decorating Fire Bro's Coffin, He Became A Zombie And Broke Out! Hammer Bro, Koopa, Dry Bones, Bowser Jr., Buzzy Beetle, and Spiny burst out in laughter! Boomerang Bro: Well, You Don't Believe Me? Okay Then, I'll Have To Tell Someone Else! Bowser Jr.: Boomerang Bro Is Such A Funny Guy! HA (X42)! Dry Bones: I Mean, He Really Believes In Zombies? What The Hell? Spiny: That's A Laugh! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I wouldn't be that way Spiny. Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Me neither. Spiny: Oh! Sorry about that! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Oh! It's fine! Back in the auditorium... Beat: Dear Fire Bro; I hope you have such a good time in heaven! I will miss you very much! Amen! Crowd cheers. Boomerang Bro: STOP! I Have Something Very Important To Say! Toxic Bro: Ugh! It's Boomerang Bro! What Does He Want Now? Boomerang Bro: While I Was Decorating Fire Bro's Coffin, He Has Become A Zombie! A Zombie! A Zombie! A Zombie! Toxic Bro runs away crying while pushing Fire Bro's Coffin. Crowd gasps in shock. Hammer Bro: What Was That For Boomerang Bro? I Can't Believe That You Hurt Toxic Bro's Feelings! If I Were You, I Wouldn't Even Show Up To The Funeral! Crowd walks out of the auditorium. Beat (As He Walks Out Of The Auditorium): You Have A Lot To Think About! Boomerang Bro: I guess maybe i was being too overprotective. Toxic Bro comes back in the auditorium with Fire Bro's coffin. Boomerang Bro: I'm sorry Toxic Bro and Fire Bro. Toxic Bro and Zombie Fire Bro: YOU WILL BE! Zombie Fire Bro imprisons Boomerang Bro. In the mines... Boomerang Bro: Hello! Is Anyone Here? I'm Lonely! Zombie Fire Bro and Toxic Bro appear in the crystal mirrors. Zombie Fire Bro: Not Anymore! You Will Never Escape These Horrific Mines! Toxic Bro: We Teamed Everyone Up Against You! Nobody May Like Us, But Everyone Likes You Even Less! Boomerang Bro: NOT ANYMORE! Boomerang Bro tries to throw his boomerang to break the mirrors, but it bounces back and makes him unconscious. Back at the auditorium... Funeral March plays. Conkdor: I remember when me and Fire Bro went to escape the volcano! It was a fun time! Amen! Crowd cheers. Koopa: Dear Fire Bro; I has such wonderful times with you! I loved seeing Avengers Endgame with you! Amen! Crowd cheers. Beat: OK! Someone may now take Fire Bro into the crematory. Hammer Bro: May i take Fire Bro to the crematory? Beat: Yes you may! Hammer Bro: Thank you Beat! Beat: Anytime! Hammer Bro takes Fire Bro to the crematory. Halfway through, the coffin steams up. Hammer Bro: What's wrong with the coffin? Why is it steaming up? The coffin then explodes as Zombie Fire Bro slowly rises into the air. Paper Mario Final Boss plays. Zombie Fire Bro: NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? A yellow left arm turns darker. A yellow right arm turns darker. Zombie Fire Bro: GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS HAMMER BRO GOT ME INTO! A yellow left leg turns darker. A yellow right leg turns darker. The Zombie Fire Bro is revealed to be, BURGER BRO! Lightning strikes and thunder crashes as Burger Bro lets out an extremely scary evil laugh! Burger Bro: YOU, ARE, WRONG, FOOLS! IT IS I, BURGER BRO! THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM! I TURNED ALL OF YOU AGAINST BOOMERANG BRO! I STOLE A COFFIN FROM THE MEDIEVAL STORE! AND I IMPRISONED BOOMERANG BRO, ICE BRO, AND FIRE BRO'S CORPSE! AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN! HA (X50)! Crowd screams in terror and runs away! Burger Bro: YOU CANNOT RUN OR HIDE! Back in the mines... Boomerang Bro: Well, so much for becoming a non-troublemaker! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hammer Bro? Bowser Jr.? Dry Bones? Can You Hear Me? Hammer Bro appears in the crystal mirrors. Boomerang Bro: Hammer Bro! It's You! What Are You Doing Here? Hammer Bro: I'm Sorry Boomerang Bro! I Take Back What I Said! If I Were You, I Would Show Up To The Funeral! Outside... Burger Bro: Now it's time to burn the church down! HA (X30)! Burger Bro shoots his flamethrower at the chandelier and it explodes and starts a fire! Hammer Bro (In the crystal mirrors): Hammer Bro! At Least There's One Good Thing About Being Stuck In The Mines! Boomerang Bro: And What's That Boomerang Bro? Hammer Bro: IT'S THAT THE CHURCH IS IN FIRE! WE ARE NOW TRYING TO ESCAPE! HAMMER BRO! I ALSO RECCOMEND THAT YOU TRY TO ESCAPE THE MINES! Boomerang Bro: Good Idea! Boomerang Bro throws his boomerang to break the mirrors and the mirrors shatter to pieces! Boomerang Bro: Ice Bro! Ice Bro: Boomerang Bro! It's You! Let's Get Out Of These Mines! Boomerang Bro and Ice Bro take the minecart to exit the mines. Viola: What's that smell? Tanooki Tail Boo: It's A Fire! Shy Guy: LET'S ESCAPE! Cry Guy: WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! Bouldergeist: Quick! Everyone! Take The Emergency Exit! Chain Chomp: OH MY GOD (X6)! Kammy Koopa: I'M OUTTA HERE! The church explodes! Beat: Oh No! The church blew up! Burger Bro: HA (X60)! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MARIO ENEMY OF ALL TIME! I'VE GROWN EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN ARMY HAMMER BRO AT THE WEDDING! ALL OF YOU B****ES WILL BOW DPWN TO ME OR BURN IN HELL! Boomerang Bro: NO F****R! Ice Bro: NO! NOT FOR LONG! Everyone starts throwing their stuff at Burger Bro, but he slices and brraks the stuff that gets thrown at him. Eventually, he is no longer able to break anything so he gets hit by several stuff. He soon grows less powerful. Burger Bro: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! WHAT HAVE YOU F*****G DONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Burger Bro is finally defeated. He soon regains consciousness. Burger Bro: Ugh! I Feel Dizzy! Beat: Maybe If You Hadn't Done All These Horrible Things At The Funeral, None Of This Would Have Happened! Apologize To Everyone At Exoton Christian Church Now! Burger Bro: I'm sorry Boomerang Bro, for running away crying when you accused me of being a zombie, turning everyone against you and imprisoning you, Ice Bro, for imprisoning you and Fire Bro, Fire Bro, for pretending to be you in zombie form, everyone at Exoton Christian Church Now, including me, for all those horrible things I've done at the funeral! Please forgive me! Please have mercy! Crowd boos. Dallas: BURGER BRO! DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE FORGIVES YOU? DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE ACCEPTS YOUR APOLOGY? DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE IS GRANTING YOU MERCY? WELL, NO! OBVIOUSLY NOT! NOT EVEN YOUR MOM AND I FORGIVE YOU! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (X17) WHEN WE GET HOME! APOLOGIES ARE MAKING IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF! Burger Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Burger Bro and his family leave the funeral. Beat: And now, the Prayers shall continue. Would anyone like to say something about Fire Bro? Shy Guy: Hello! It's me. Shy Guy. I remember when me and Fire Bro went to Outback Steakhouse for dinner. I hope you have a good time in heaven Fire Bro! I will miss you very much! Amen! Crowd cheers. Boomerang Bro: I'm Boomerang Bro. I am glad to finally be back at the funeral. I remember going surfing with Hammer Bro, Ice Bro, and Fire Bro at the beach. I hope to see you in heaven Fire Bro! Amen! Crowd cheers. Spiny: Dear Fire Bro; you were a really good friend of ours! I will miss you so much! I remember when we went to Six Flags together. It was a fun time! Amen! Crowd cheers. Toxic Bro: No! He Is Not! I Will Give All Of You The Real Speech About That Freak! Crowd gasps in shock. Toxic Bro: Fire Bro Is The Worst Person Ever! He Always Scolds Me, Attacks Me, Shoots His Fireballs At Me Burps In My Face, And Uses My Shell To Blow His Nose Whenever I'm Bad! Oh! I Was The One Who Helped Burger Bro Turn You All Against Boomerang Bro! I Am Not Lying! Fire Bro Was A Horrible Disgrace To Humanity! I Hope You Rot In Hell Fire Bro! That's All! Crowd boos. Tom: Toxic Bro! That Was The Worst Thing You Have Ever Said To Anyone In Public! That's It! You Are Never Ever Coming Back To Exoton Christian Church Again And We Will Go Home Right Now! At Burger Bro's house... Dallas: BURGER BRO! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING ANYONE COULD HAVE EVER DONE AT A FUNERAL! I MEAN LIKE SERIOISLY! IMPRISONING THE CORPSE AND THE COFFIN CARRIER, TURNING THE PARTY AGAINST ONE OF THE GUESTS, IMPRISONING ONE OF THE GUESTS, PRETENDING TO BE A ZOMBIE OF A DEAD PRESON, REVEALING YOUR TRUE FORM IN A SCARY PASSION, AND WORST OF ALL BURNING DOWN THE CHURCH! I MEAN, ALL THOSE THINGS ARE EXTREMELY UNIMAGINABLE! YOU ARE SUPER ULTRA GRPUNDED (X18) FOR 100 QUADRILLION YEARS! Kate: Go Upstairs To Your Room Right Now Or Else We Will Call The Police To Execute You! Or Maybe Even Imprison You In The Mines To See How You Like It! Burger Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I Hate You Mom And Dad! Kate: We Hate You Back Burger Bro! At Toxic Bro's house... Salli: You Are Very Lucky Everyone Didn't Come Back Here And Scold You! In The Meantime, That Was Even Worse Than The One You Said At Beat and Note's Wedding! You Are Grounded (X2) For 100,000 Months! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Misbehaves at a Funeral Category:Videos with Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Burning down